Die Wiederauferstehung der Unglückseligen in 5 Schritten, von: *geschwärzt*
'Schritt 1: Aufmerksamkeit generieren' 'Das Bild flackert kurz. Nachdem es sich beruhigt hat, ist immer noch nicht viel mehr zu sehen, da es noch scharf gestellt wird. Ein paar Mal verschwimmt die Sicht noch, bis es endlich klar wird. Zu sehen ist eine größere Ansammlung von Menschen. Sie stehen auf dem zentralen Platz einer Kleinstadt versammelt, um ein Objekt, dass den Anschein erweckt, dort nicht hinzugehören. Auffällig ist der Blickwinkel des Bildes: Leicht von oben herab, als hinge man irgendwo in der Luft, dabei bleibt es jedoch die ganze Zeit starr und auf einen Punkt fixiert. Erst jetzt werden Stimmen laut. Weitgehend leises Gemurmel und Getuschel, als ob niemand sich wagen würde, laut über das zu reden, was sie da sahen. Worte wie: „Das ist einfach nur abscheulich“, oder: „Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist, sollte zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden“, sind zu vernehmen. Begleitet werden sie von entsetztem oder angewidertem Kopfschütteln. Die Aufregung ist in Anbetracht der Situation verständlich. Bei besagtem Objekt in der Mitte des Platzes, handelt es sich um nicht weniger, als ein riesiges, gute dreieinhalb Meter großes Ei. Unter anderen Umständen hätte es wohl als Osterei bezeichnet werden können. ''Hätte hhhhhhhHätte, weil seine Bemalung als mehr als nur grotesk bezeichnet werden muss. Weitgehend rote, orangene und gelbe Farben umringen das gesamte Gebilde. Die untere Hälfte erinnert an Flammen, wenn man es jedoch von oben herab betrachtet, erwächst durch die dunkelrote Färbung der oberen Hälfte, der Anschein es handle sich um herablaufendes Blut. An der Front des Ganzen hatte der Künstler sich die Mühe gemacht, Jesus am Kreuz hängend abzubilden, der in endloser Agonie seine Qualen hinaus in die Welt schreit. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass sich zusammen mit dem Hintergrund, eine Art Höllenszenario interpretieren lässt. Indes kommen immer mehr Menschen zusammen, um das grauenerregende Gebilde zu betrachten, darunter auch Vater Helmsmith’s Nachfolger – der ehemalige, hiesige Geistliche, hatte sich vor Jahren selbst das Leben genommen – Vater Stan, ein unscheinbarer Mann mittleren Alters, von dem kaum jemand Notiz zu nehmen scheint. „Was ist denn hier los?“, fragt er einen der Stadtbewohner, seine Stimme ist kristallklar zu hören, während alle anderen Geräusche und das Gemurmel dumpfer werden. „Hm?“ Der Angesprochene dreht sich um. „Oh, Sie sind das. Tja, wenn wir das nur wüssten. Die alte Miss Gerralt hat es als Erste bei ihrem frühmorgendlichen Spaziergang entdeckt. Sie sehen es ja. Ist über Nacht einfach so hier aufgebaut worden, wie es scheint. Keiner weiß wer es war und ob sich da jemand nur einen kranken Scherz erlauben will.“ Das Gespräch geht noch ein bisschen weiter, allerdings bricht der Ton schlagartig ab. Folgend ist nur noch zu sehen, wie mutmaßlich weiter über das Geschehen diskutiert wird, ohne wirklich zu einer Lösung zu gelangen. Auch die Polizei trifft irgendwann ein, erkundigt sich, was vor sich gegangen ist, macht sich Notizen und verschwindet wieder. Nach einer Weile löst die Gesellschaft sich auf. Es kann nur gemunkelt werden, dass wohl entschieden worden ist, das Ding vorerst zu ignorieren und es später abmontieren zu lassen, während gleichzeitig nach dem Schuldigen Ausschau gehalten wird. So oder so liegt eine schwere, drückende Atmosphäre über diesem Morgen. Nachdem auch der letzte Bewohner gegangen ist, wird das Bild schwarz. 'Schritt 2: Eine Antwort offerieren ' 'Als das Bild wieder aufleuchtet, ist es bereits Nacht. Der Blickwinkel ist unverändert, jedoch ist der Platz nun gänzlich verwaist. Das Ei steht immer noch unberührt in der Mitte. Es vergehen drei Minuten in denen rein gar nichts geschieht. Dann erscheint plötzlich ein Mann. Da er mit dem Rücken zu uns steht, erkennen wir ihn nicht gleich, erst als er kurz zur Seite blickt wird deutlich, dass es sich um Vater Stan handelt. Er läuft direkt auf das Ei zu. Er wirkt nervös, sieht sich ständig zu allen Seiten um. Ein Unbeteiligter könnte meinen, er hätte etwas zu verbergen, doch die Stadtbewohner wissen es besser. Vater Stan ist schlicht ein verschrobener Kerl. Immer ein wenig unsicher, immer ein wenig zurückhaltend und vor allem dies: unscheinbar. Sein Allerweltsgesicht vergessen die meisten schon in der Sekunde, in der sie es nicht mehr direkt vor Augen haben, seine monotone Stimme schläfert die Zuhörer ein und seine Präsenzlosigkeit sorgt dafür, dass häufig erst gar nicht Notiz von ihm genommen wird. Kurzum, er ist und wird nie ein adäquater Vergleich zu dem charismatischen alten Vater Helmsmith werden, dessen tragischer Tod, die Stadt noch heute betrübt. Dennoch bleibt die Frage, was Vater Stan zu solch später Stunde auf den Straßen zu suchen hat und wichtiger noch, warum es ihn ausgerechnet zu dem mysteriösen Ei zieht. Eine klare Antwort darauf, wird sich wohl niemals finden lassen. Das Folgende jedoch erweckt den Anschein, dass das Ganze genau so und nicht anders, von vornherein geplant war. Es vergeht kaum eine Sekunde, in der Vater Stan gerade erst vor dem Ei stehen geblieben ist, als plötzlich Bewegung in das Objekt gerät. Nicht viel, nur ein leichtes, kaum wahrnehmbares Zittern. Der Vater, der direkt davorsteht, bemerkt es natürlich und weicht erschrocken zurück. Das Beben endet so schnell, wie es gekommen ist und wer nicht genau hinsieht, erkennt keine Veränderung. Bei genauerer Betrachtung fällt dem Zuschauer aber auf, was auch Vater Stan bemerkt: Ein feiner Riss hat sich in der Oberfläche des Eis gebildet. Von der Spitze, bis zum Grund, zieht er sich einmal komplett über das gesamte Gebilde. Von Neugier gepackt, wagt der Geistliche wieder einen Schritt vor. Just in diesem Augenblick, splittert das Ei noch ein wenig mehr, im Zentrum dieses Mal. Da es keinen Ton gibt, ist nur zu sehen, wie in einer winzigen Explosion plötzlich einige Stücken der Eierschale abgesprengt werden und sich über den Rasen verteilen. Obgleich er schon wieder erschrocken zurückgestolpert ist, lässt unser nächtlicher Wanderer sich nicht beirren. Er geht näher an das, sich nun gebildete Loch heran – denn viel mehr ist dort, wo die Schale abgestoßen wurde, nicht zu sehen: nur ein schwarzes, gähnendes Loch. Er bückt sich, um hineinsehen zu können, verharrt einige Sekunden so, richtet sich wieder auf, schaut sich noch einmal skeptisch zu allen Seiten um, entschließt, dass ihn wohl niemand sieht und streckt dann erst seine Hand hinein. Hierbei zoomt das Bild ein wenig näher. Vater Stan hockt weiter vor dem Ei, scheint innerhalb hin und her zu tasten und macht dabei ein angestrengtes Gesicht, weil er immer tiefer hineinrutscht. Dass Loch ist nicht groß genug, um ihn gänzlich aufzunehmen, wohl aber, damit es seine komplette Schulter umfasst, mit der er bereits drinnen steckt. Er beißt sich auf die Lippen, wirkt hochkonzentriert und dann… Erleichterung tritt in seine Gesichtszüge. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zieht er den Arm wieder hinaus, in der Hand hält er nun ein kleines Kästchen. Hier wechselt plötzlich die Perspektive. Wir befinden uns nun nicht mehr über dem Platz, sondern direkt unter Vater Stans Gesicht, zumindest lässt der Winkel darauf schließen. Vermutlich haften wir irgendwo an seiner Jacke. Zu sehen sind seine Hände, die das kleine schwarze Kästchen halten und nun öffnen. Im Inneren ist es mit rotem Samt ausgekleidet, es enthält lediglich ein Kärtchen, auf dem eine einfache Botschaft notiert wurde. Die Antwort Darunter ist das Symbol einer Flamme zu sehen. Das Bild wird erneut schwarz. 'Schritt 3: Der erste Unglückselige in Kombination mit einer Ablenkung 'Die Schwärze bleibt einige Sekunden, bis sie vom Inneren einer Kirche ersetzt wird. Der Blickwinkel zeigt sie von hoch über der Eingangspforte aus. Das schlichte Gotteshaus ist spärlich besetzt. Nur wenige der Bänke haben Menschen aufgenommen, die meisten von ihnen sind in stummer Ehrfurcht erstarrt. In einer Ecke sitzt eine Familie, samt ihrer drei quengeligen Kinder, die lauthals kundtun, dass sie nach Hause wollen. Sie werden wieder und wieder von ihren sichtlich überforderten Eltern ermahnt, welche sich nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern erlauben und dabei immer wieder entschuldigend zu den anderen Anwesenden blicken. Von Vater Stan fehlt jede Spur. Wenige Augenblicke später taucht der Geistliche am unteren Bildrand – also von der Pforte aus – auf. Niemand dreht sich zu ihm um, niemand scheint zu bemerken, dass er überhaupt da ist. Langsam schreitet er die Halle entlang, an den Bänken vorbei. Anders als sonst, vermittelt er zumindest den Hauch von Selbstsicherheit. Seine Schultern sind ein wenig gestrafft, sein Gang verhältnismäßig standhaft. Er erreicht das Ende seines Weges und dreht sich zu der Gemeinschaft um, die endlich Notiz von ihm nimmt. „Meine Freunde“, begrüßt er die Versammelten mit fester, klarer Stimme. „Es freut mich, dass Sie alle so zahlreich erscheinen konnten.“ Er lächelt breit und fährt dann fort. „Ich habe nachgedacht. Ja, ich habe nachgedacht. Sehr lange möchte ich dazu erwähnen. Worüber ich nachgedacht habe, fragen Sie sich? Nun, ich habe eine Antwort gesucht. Vergeblich, wie ich mir eingestehen muss.“ Die Versammelten lauschen gebannt seinen Worten, dennoch herrscht eine seltsame, um nicht zu sagen verheißungsvolle Stimmung. Selbst die Kinder sind ruhig geworden. „Als Vertreter Gottes, habe ich mich immer nur eines gefragt: Wie schaffe ich es, meines Vaters Werk auf dieser Erde zu vollbringen? Wie schaffe ich es, über die Schwächen meiner Selbst, über meinen Schatten zu springen und wahrhaftig nach seinem Willen auf dieser Welt zu wirken? Jahrelang habe ich mich das gefragt und jahrelang bin ich gescheitert. Denn jahrelang, hat mir nie jemand wirklich zugehört. Meine Stimme findet nirgends Gehör, meine Worte berühren niemanden, meine schiere Präsenz wird nicht zur Kenntnis genommen.“ Mittlerweile gibt es vereinzeltes Getuschel unter den Leuten. Ein älterer Mann hat sich dazu entschlossen aufzustehen und zu gehen. Langsamen Schrittes schleicht er zum Ausgang. „Doch damit ist jetzt Schluss, denn ''er ''hat mir geantwortet. ''Er ''hat mir das Mittel an die Hand gegeben, mit dem meine Stimme brüllend jedes Ohr erreichen wird, meine Worte werden euch nicht nur berühren, sie werden euch regelrecht packen und meine Präsenz sich in euren Geist brennen!“ Vater Stan redete sich immer weiter in Rage, begann wild zu gestikulieren. Ein irrer Gesichtsausdruck zeichnet sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, er läuft rot an. Dieser Umstand sorgt dafür, dass die Leute unruhig werden, nervöse Blicke austauschen. Der alte Mann hat die Pforte mittlerweile erreicht, er ist nicht mehr im Bild zu erkennen, doch man hört seine Stimme quer durch die Halle rufen: „Hey, warum ist denn die Tür zu?“ „Hört mich an, meine Freunde“, brüllte Vater Stan, ehe seine Stimme in ein leises, dafür aber umso bedrohlicheres Geflüster überging. „Hört mich an, seht mich und fühlt mich auf eurer Haut…“ Dann geht er plötzlich in Flammen auf. Explosionsartig breitet sich das Feuer über seinen gesamten Körper aus, während er die Arme ausbreitet und im Wahn zu lachen anfängt. Sein Gelächter erstirbt jedoch schnell und geht in lautes Gekreisch über. Er schlägt um sich, windet sich, geht zu Boden. Das Feuer züngelt nach allen Richtungen aus, bekommt den roten Teppich zu fassen, welcher im Mittelgang ausliegt und entzündet ihn. Von hier an breiten sich die Flammen rasend schnell aus. Die Menschen schreien, schreien schon seitdem Augenblick, in dem der Vater in rotglühendem Feuer aufgegangen ist. Sie stürmen zur Tür, geraten außerhalb des Blickfeldes. Gehämmer ist zu hören, Hilferufe, Weinen, doch all dies geht im tosenden Lärm der Flammen unter. Das Bild bricht ab. Nur um gleich darauf durch ein anderes ersetzt zu werden. Jetzt zeigt der Blickwinkel sich von der Tür selbst aus. Die wenigen Menschen, die an diesem Tag in die Kirche gekommen sind, stehen davor, hämmern, treten, schlagen auf sie ein, während sich die Feuersbrunst hinter ihnen immer weiter ausbreitet. Mittlerweile erfüllen dicke, schwarze Rauschschwaden die Halle. Die Versammelten husten, Ruß zeichnet sich auf ihren Gesichtern ab, welche schweißdurchtränkt sind. Erneut wird alles schwarz. Im nächsten Bild hat das Feuer fast schon die gesamte Kirche umfasst. Eine junge Frau steht mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht vor der Tür, die anderen Menschen sind nicht zu sehen. Sie haucht ein paar Worte. „Was ist das…? Was ist das für ein krankes Spiel? ''Wer macht so etwas?!“ Sie schlägt frontal auf das Bild ein, welches in einer Störung untergeht. Der andere Blickwinkel tritt wieder ein. Viel zu sehen gibt es jedoch nicht, außer den tosenden Flammen, die alles verschlingen. Es gibt einige Bildstörungen, erst ein leichtes Flimmern, dann Zischen und schließlich Peng, Schwärze. Der Ton bleibt noch für einige Augenblicke erhalten. Keine Schreie mehr, nur das Knistern des alles verzehrenden Feuers. Eine weitere Einblendung erfolgt, dieses Mal von außerhalb der Kirche, allerdings einige Stunden später. Mehr als eine niedergebrannte Ruine ist nicht übriggeblieben. Davor stehen einige Menschen, nicht wenige trauern. ' ' 'Schritt 4: Die Saat keimen lassen ' 'Es folgen einige kurze Momentaufnahmen. Das Leben in der Stadt geht weiter, die Menschen zeigen sich lethargisch, geschockt, in Trauer und Wut. Es sind vereinzelte Gespräche zu hören. Insgesamt wurden siebzehn Leichen aus der Kirche geborgen, zusammen mit Vater Stan hätten es achtzehn sein müssen, doch von ihm fehlt jede Spur. Die Ermittlungen über den Vorfall verlaufen im Sand. Niemand weiß wie und warum er hatte stattfinden müssen. Da der Schuldige nicht gefunden werden kann, erwächst Unmut in den Bürgern – sie wissen ja nicht, dass der Betreffende seine Strafe bereits durch sich selbst erhalten hat. Über die Ereignisse hinweg vergessen die Bewohner beinahe das groteske Ei innerhalb ihrer Stadt, welches seit jener Nacht wieder in altem Glanz erstrahlt und keine Spuren von etwaigen Rissen oder einer abgeplatzten Schale zeigt. Dennoch werden immer wieder Aufnahmen von einem älteren Herrn eingeblendet, der daran vorbeigeht und ein außergewöhnliches Interesse an dem Objekt zu zeigen scheint. Es handelt sich um Richard Morgen. Je weiter die Aufnahme geht, desto mehr fokussiert sie sich auf ihn. Alle anderen Bürger, geraten nach und nach in den Hintergrund. Wir bekommen Bilder direkt aus seinem Haus, in dem der die meiste Zeit nur vor sich rumlungert, Fernsehen schaut und seinen Müßiggang nachgeht. Unterbrochen wird er darin regelmäßig von seiner Frau Dolores, die dafür bekannt ist, die Zügel in die Hand zu nehmen. Sie ist nicht herrisch, triezt ihn aber regelmäßig dazu mehr zu tun, als nur den lieben langen Tag zu verschlafen. Hier enden die kurzen Momentaufnahmen und wir bekommen eine längere Szene zu sehen. Das Bild umfasst das Haus der Familie Morgen bei Nacht, welches einst einem berühmten Schriftsteller gehörte, der es nach dem Tod seiner Großmutter jedoch der Stadt überlassen hat und danach nie wieder zurückgekehrt ist. Wieder einmal ist es sehr still auf der Straße. Von rechts fährt langsam ein Auto heran und die Auffahrt hoch zur Garage des Hauses, jedoch nicht hinein. Richard steigt daraus aus, ohne den Motor auszuschalten. Schnaufend bewegt er sich zur hinteren Tür, öffnet sie und holt ein Gewehr hervor. Er macht sich nicht die Mühe die Tür wieder zu schließen, sondern geht von hier aus direkt auf seine Haustür zu. Drinnen sind sämtliche Lichter ausgeschaltet. Wir können Richards Weg, an den sich einschaltenden Lichtern erkennen. Erst der Flur im ersten Stock – auch die Wohnungstür lässt er sperrangelweit offen –, dann der Flur im zweiten Stock. Im Schlafzimmer, in dem später Dolores gefunden wird, schaltet er kein Licht ein. Dafür ist sehr kurz das aufblitzende Mündungsfeuer zu sehen. Es vergehen einige Sekunden, dann stapft Richard, dessen Kleidung von einigen Blutspritzern besudelt ist, plötzlich wieder aus seiner Eingangstür hinaus. Er geht zu seinem Auto, wirft das Gewehr auf den Rücksitz, schließt die Tür, steigt vorne ein und fährt davon. Das Bild wird schwarz. Aus den folgenden Aufnahmen – weitgehend Gesprächsfetzen –, erfahren wir, dass Richard einen Brief hinterlassen hat. Auf ihm stehen nur vier Worte: ''Ich will endlich schlafen. Er wird weder lebend noch tot gefunden. Dolores wurde mit einem einzigen, präzisen Schuss in den Kopf getötet. Bei dieser Meldung sehen wir ganz kurz ein Bild aufblitzen, welches ihre Leiche zeigt, die in dem blutüberströmten Bett liegt. Von ihrem Gesicht ist nicht mehr viel zu erkennen. Es folgen weitere Momentaufnahmen. Rege Diskussionen brechen in der Stadt aus. Es herrscht die generelle Meinung, dass alle verrückt geworden seien. Beschwerden darüber, dass die Polizei keine Ergebnisse liefert werden laut. Viele Bilder zeigen entweder verstörte oder ganz und gar abgestumpfte Menschen. Die Gründe hierfür finden sich zumindest teilweise in dem Videomaterial. Es werden vereinzelte Bilder von weiteren Missständen gezeigt. Unglückliche Menschen, die nicht gehört werden, die sich nicht trauen über ihre Sorgen zu reden, die meinen, dass ihnen ohnehin nicht geholfen werden kann. Menschen also, die sowieso schon eine gewisse Instabilität auszeichnet und die mit jedem weiteren tragischen Ereignis, näher an den Rand des Abgrunds getrieben werden. Sie alle verbindet eines: Früher oder später gehen sie an dem Ei vorbei, suchen es wieder und wieder auf. Es gibt keine weiteren Aufnahmen darüber, wie es Risse bekommt und Botschaften verteilt, doch es darf angenommen werden, dass genau dies geschehen ist. Schlussendlich führt es immer nur zu weiteren Tragödien. Wir sehen Bilder von einer niedergestochenen Mutter, von Selbstmördern, von Verkehrsunfällen, von Lethargie, Drogenmissbrauch, genereller Verzweiflung, falschen Anschuldigungen, Rachegelüsten und blankem Hass… Hinzukommt, dass immer mehr Menschen einfach spurlos verschwinden. Keines dieser Ereignisse reicht an die Tragweite des Brandes, doch es genügt, um die Stabilität der Stadt immer weiter einbrechen zu lassen. Es zieht Kreise, schlägt Wellen, reißt alle in Mitleidenschaft und vergrößert das Chaos um so weiter, je länger es anhält. Und die Polizei ist machtlos, schlimmer noch, wird selbst Teil dieses Puzzles, dieses kranken Spiels, welches für die Nachwelt aufgenommen wurde. Schließlich folgt der letzte Akt. 'Schritt 5: Das Vollziehen der Wiederauferstehung ' 'Wir sehen das Osterei. Wie es brennt, wie Blut daran herabläuft, wie Jesus schreit. Es ist Nacht. Vor dem Ei liegen ein paar Dutzend Leichen ausgebreitet in einem Blumenbeet. Narzissen, um genau zu sein. Wir erkennen Vater Stans völlig verkohlte Leiche. Richard Morgen ist auch unter ihnen, die obere Hälfte seines Schädels fehlt vollständig, er hat sie sich weggepustet. Bei den weiteren Leichen handelt es sich ebenfalls ausnahmslos um solche, die entweder andere Bürger der Stadt umgebracht und dann sich selbst getötet hatten oder bei dem Prozess selbst ums Leben gekommen waren. So aufgebaut, wirken sie beinahe friedlich. Kein Ton ist zu hören. Bei der ruhigen Szenerie, könnte man glatt meinen, es handle sich um ein Standbild. Dann kommt der Schnitt, daran zu erkennen, dass die Leichen von einer Sekunde auf die andere nicht mehr liegen, sondern allesamt aufgerichtet dasitzen und – sofern sie es noch können – in die Kamera starren. Ihre toten Gesichter jagen jedem Zuschauer im Zusammenhang mit dem dahinterliegenden Bildnis unweigerlich einen Schauer über den Rücken. So verharren sie einige Sekunden, bis der nächste Schnitt folgt. Das Bild wurde deutlich stärker reingezoomt, wir sehen die untere Hälfte des Eis und einige stillstehende Beinpaare. Schnitt. Der Zoom wurde zurückgezogen, die Leichen sind verschwunden. Allein die plattgedrückten Narzissen erinnern daran, dass sie einst dort gelegen haben. Das Bild verharrt noch einige Sekunden auf dem schreienden Jesus, ehe es komplett ausblendet. 'Nachwort' ''''Eine Nachricht flimmert über den Bildschirm: ''Dies, war das Ergebnis mehrerer Jahre, mühevoller Arbeit. '' ''Der Künstler hat eine sehr lange Zeit darauf verwendet, unter den Menschen der Stadt zu leben, sie zu beobachten und zu studieren. Am wichtigsten war es, den richtigen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, den Startschuss, für das Meisterwerk. Es musste groß sein, groß genug, um die Menschen wachzurütteln, ihnen ihre herrliche Vorstellung, von einer perfekten, heilen Welt, mit einem Vorschlaghammer aus dem Schädel zu schmettern. '' ''War der Stein erst einmal ins Rollen gebracht, ging der Rest wie von selbst. Der Mensch ist von Natur aus selbstzerstörerisch, er ist nur zu eitel um es einzusehen. Der Künstler hat es sie einsehen lassen. Schlag auf Schlag. '' ''Den Unglückseligen, den Opfer unserer Zeit, die, die zurückblieben, weil sie zu schwach waren, der Masse zu folgen, wurde eine Belohnung zu Teil. Sie dürften Teil dieses Werkes werden. Dafür mussten sie zwar erst einmal sterben, doch nun sind sie wiedergeboren und werden ewig leben. Viel wichtiger jedoch: Sie werden nicht länger winzige Zahnräder der Maschinerie dessen sein, was sich eure Gesellschaft schimpft, sondern frei sein. '' ''Frei von allen Lasten, frei von aller Unglückseligkeit. Alles was es dazu braucht sind fünf einfache Schritte. Dies soll ein Beispiel dessen sein, was möglich wäre. Der Künstler allein ist auch nur ein Mensch, er kann seinen Traum nicht im großen Rahmen verwirklichen, aber sie könnten es. Sie alle, meine Damen und Herren, könnten es. '' ''Denken Sie darüber nach. '' Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Objekte